Octopunch (Earth-7045)
There is no greater scourge of the seas than Octopunch. Though plundering the depths for forgotten treasure is well-suited to his expertise, his real love is the terror he can bring to those who breach his territory. There is no cruise ship so large that he can't find an appropriately-sized iceberg to push in its path. The thought of bringing its hull beneath the waves with his slimy tentacles is what sustains him in his private moments. And unlike other robots with similar functions, Octopunch is very good at what he does. While in his Pretender shell underwater, his strength expands several fold, and his electrically-charged, razor-tipped harpoon gun can stop anything in its tracks. Though often seen with fellow Mayhem Attack Squad members - especially Bludgeon & Stranglehold, Octopunch is a fearsome warrior in his own right, either above or beneath the waves. His only weakness is his overconfidence in his abilities. It may seem like a small one, but get back to me on this after he shoots God in the face. History to be added Powers & Abilities Octopunch= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Mechanical red rock crab alt. mode'' *****''Sharp Pincer Claws'' ******''Digging'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' ***''Undersea Survival'' Abilities *'Expert Combatant' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Expert Salvager' *'Weapons Proficiency' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *'Overconfidence' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Sonar' *'Pretender Shell': As a Pretender, Octopunch takes on the appearance of a humanoid octopus monster in a diving suit. **'Tentacles' **'Sharp Teeth' Transportation *Beast alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Trident': can be wielded in robot mode and while in his Pretender shell. *'Acetylene torch gun' *'Electrically-charged harpoon gun': wielded while in his Pretender shell. Trivia *The reason he's called Octopunch despite actually transforming into a crab is because he mistook thought that the species had each others' names and no one bothered to tell him otherwise until he went to Earth. He's just as embarrassed about it as you are. Also angry. Luckily he rectified this with his Pretender shell. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Polyhex (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Red Skin Category:Orange Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Black Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Kaon Gladiatorial Ring combatants (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Mayhem Attack Squad members (Earth-7045) Category:Pretenders (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Animal Traits Category:Claws Category:Enhanced Claws Category:Enhanced Digging Category:Multiple Limbs Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Under Water Survival Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Mass Alteration Category:Size Alteration Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Purple Skin Category:Green Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Tentacles Category:Trident Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Primitives (Beast class) (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters